Conoce tu lugar
by Ria-pyon
Summary: /Two-Shot/ Lucy a experimentado lo que siempre ah temido y lo peor de todo es que le gusto, pero... no todo es miel sobre hojuelas, ah Lucy le dolió mucho escuchar palabras tan duras por parte de el... Tal vez es cierto, ella debía conocer su lugar.


**Antes**: Beatrice Vermilion

**Ahora**: Ria-pyon

Cambie el nombre por cuestiones personales y mentales, gracias por leer.

Si se pregunta porque Ria, son las ultimas tres letras de mi nombre y pyon, porque era lo único que esta libre...

* * *

**DISCULPEN LAS FALTAS DE ORTOGRAFIA **

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Fairy Tail le pertenecen a Mashima-san.

Advertencia: La mayor parte de este fanfic está narrado por Lucy, es un AU, y creo que hay demasiado OC disculpen las molestias.

.

.

.

.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

_"Uno debe aceptar las responsabilidades de sus actos." __**By**__ Yuuko Ichihara_

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

"**Conoce tu lugar de una vez"**

* * *

Capítulo 1: Inicio

Siempre, siempre, creí estar sola, siempre, podía comprender a mis amigos y compañeros, pero nunca a mí misma, creí que si me separaba un poco de los sentimientos, iba a estar aunque sea un poco a salvo.

Hubo varios chicos que me pidieron ser su novia, pero a todos les dije que no.

Si no era una mentira, era otra.

_"No lo sé, no creo que mis padres me dejen"_

_"En realidad quiero esperar al menos tener 21 años para salir con alguien"_

Pero solo trataba de protegerme a mí misma, del mundo exterior, muchas veces aparentaba ser ruda, como mi prima Ashley, pero a la vez intentaba ser amable, en realidad fui o soy amable, no sé cómo lo sé, pero eso es lo que normalmente dicen de mí.

Pasaron unos pocos años, y pues como es inevitable, me gusto un chico, pero no me enamore, no fue algo especial, pero al menos sentí ese algo, que es sentir que te guste alguien, me fastidió y me gusto al mismo tiempo.

¿Eso es posible? No lo sé, pero de algo estoy segura, lo experimente, a lo mejor fue eso lo que me hizo feliz.

Intente acercarme a él, pero al pasar, las horas y los días, descubrí que era un idiota, que más daba, dije, es igual, no estaba particularmente interesada, después de todo, esas cosas siempre terminan mal.

Volvió a pasar tiempo y entre a la universidad, no sé, ni como, ni cuando me empecé a cercar demasiado a un chico, su nombre era:

_**Natsu Dragneel**_

Era un testarudo, que nunca comía bien, chatarra y cosas picantes, pero era divertido estar con él, hablábamos mucho, demasiado y a veces él se sentaba conmigo en las clases de la universidad.

Y hablábamos incluso en clases, era entretenido estar ahí con él, incluso me sentía bien aunque no habláramos, su presencia es cálida aun ahora.

Paso el tiempo, y empezamos a salir, era la chica más feliz y afortunada del mundo, demasiado, era maravilloso el estar a su lado siempre, me sentía protegida, cada día me decía lo mucho que me amaba y lo maravillosa que era.

Cada uno de los días que pasaba con él, eran como un regalo para mí, por primera vez agradecí el estar en este mundo, viviendo y respirando.

¿Es increíble como una persona te puede cambiar totalmente la visión que tenías de él, no?

YO YA NO ESTABA SOLA

Me dije por primera vez en mi vida…

Paso no más de 2 meses, entonces decidí, o eso es lo que creía, el hacer el amor con él, era virgen, rompí mi promesa de hacerlo, hasta el matrimonio, el de llegar pura, le di lo más preciado que tenía en ese momento

¿Porque?

Porque estaba loca y profundamente enamorada de él, pero aun así me sentía un poco presionada por él, pero no me eche para atrás y culminamos el acto. No me arrepentí de nada al final.

Volvió a pasar un poco de tiempo y me dijo lo siguiente…

—**Lucy, ¿Te quieres casar conmigo?**—

Me dijo, yo incluso llore esa noche, me sentía la mujer más dichosa del mundo, tal vez no sería de inmediato aun éramos o somos unos jóvenes que aún no acaban sus estudios, 19 y 20 años respectivamente. Pero al terminarlos, me prometió que se casaría conmigo.

Y aun ahora sigue sosteniendo esa promesa.

Fueron días maravillosos, yo quería casarme y tener una hermosa familia con él, aunque últimamente se enojaba más que antes, se quejaba de que no le dijera nada o que no recordara, pero mi cerebro no aguanta mucha información que no sirve o que no me importa, lo olvidaba completamente, pero aun aunque le dijera eso, se enojaba en algunas ocasiones.

Algunas veces se quejaba de que le mentía, pero no era así, el sabia las cuentas de mis redes sociales, yo tenía supuesto que el ya sabia y como dije el tenia mis cuentas de redes sociales a las que entraba con frecuencia, imagino para checarme, me decía una cosa y yo decía otra y otra, pero no porque quisiera, olvidaba cosas al extremo de decir, ¿En verdad dijeron eso?, pero era porque en lugar de recordar dicha cosa recordaba otra o decía lo que pasaba en ese día, porque olvidaba completamente otra cosa importante.

Yo jugaba un juego online, me gustaba mucho jugarlo, no era la mejor pero era buena y tenía muchos amigos, muchos me decían Hime de cariño o Choco Cooki, por mi afición a las galletas, hablaba amenamente con ellos a muchos los acepte en las redes sociales, eran buenas personas, al poco rato.

Natsu dijo que le molestaba, el no encajaba en ese mundo y yo no en el suyo, él es genial jugando League Of Legend, es muy bueno, intento enseñarme pero todo era complicado que yo no encaje, así como el en el mío no encajo, se desataron varias peleas por eso, que le molestaba eso, que tuvieran confianza conmigo y un montón de cosas más.

No me quedo más remedio que desinstalarlo, si antes no jugaba mucho me dije ¿porque razón lo quiero?, intente convencerme de ello, aun ahora extraño al menos jugar un poco, pero decidí el desinstalarlo, amaba más a Natsu que jugar y quería mantenerlo complacido y feliz, no sé, lo amaba mucho.

Siempre intente copiar modelos de chicas y ahora quería, ser la mujer, novia y esposa ideal que el quería, aunque constante me decía que ya lo era, que así como era, era perfecta para él.

Paso un poco de tiempo más y llego

mi cumpleaños…

* * *

Ria-pyon

Pues perdón por no actualizar mis otras historias, pero es que de plano, nada de nada de imaginación para esas historias.

Por favor acepten este pequeño Two-shot al menos para pasar el rato, es todo por el momento, gracias por leer hasta el final


End file.
